Dally?
by tiffany.treadway.90
Summary: What if in the episode Secrets and Songbooks, Ally's crush wasn't about Austin OR Dallas? I've never seen a Dally, or Dez/Ally, ship story so I thought I'd try it out. My first story. Please readand I hope you enjoy! I do not own the show Austin and Ally or any of it's characters.


**Austin's POV**

I stand and watch as Dez walks around Sonic Boom sniffing at everything. Finally I just have to ask.

"What're you doing?"

"Using my super human sense of smell to find Ally's book."

"You have a super human's sense of smell!? What food am I thinking of?"

I watch as Dez walks over and takes a giant sniff of my head.

"Cherry pie… A la mode"

"Wow."

I think Dez just got the scent of Ally's book! He starts wildly sniffing as he walks up the stairs and enters the practice room. I watch as he sniffs the room and walks over to the fridge.

"Found it!"

"Wow. Your nose is amazing."

"No, I didn't smell the book. I remembered I used it as a roof to my gingerbread house."

I just roll my eyes at Dez's usual antics. "What do you think she's written in here?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I mean it's not like Ally ever told us to not touch her book."

I think back to the many times Ally actually told us NOT to read her book. Dez interrupts my flashbacks with a yell.

"Austin! What if we didn't actually open her book? What if it fell off the table and magically opened on its own."

"Dude! Yes!" I casually push the book off the table I had set it on. It flops to the floor unopened. "Alright. New plan!"

"Let's just read it." I kind of roll my eyes at Dez's obvious idea.

"Dez, we can't."

"Oh come on Austin, it's not a big deal."

Dez walks over to the piano bench and starts reading. "Wow, this is some really juicy stuff. It's all about some guy she has a crush on."

I walk over and begin reading. Ha wow. Wait a minute, this guy is sounding really familiar. "Dez! It's me!"

**Dez POV**

I know it's a bad idea to read Ally's book but I was just dying to learn as much about the ombre'd beauty as I possibly could. I was starting to get to some good stuff when I hear Austin give a yelp behind me.

"Dude, wait a minute, I don't read as fast as you."

Wow, this guy really does sound like Austin. Damn it, why does he always get the lucky breaks. Ally is a great girl and I've been secretly crushing on her for weeks now. I didn't want anybody to know. I'm always afraid that it will ruin the great friendships my friends and I have. So I play it cool for Austin

"Ally has a crush on you!"

"I know this describes me perfectly. Kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. We work so close to each other and yet we are so far apart. He smells like a fresh summer breeze. Dude I'm so fresh."

"Very breezy"

"And what is cooler than a guy who is so talented! I sing, I play guitar plus eight other instruments. Even a trumpet through another trumpet!"

It's true. Austin was very talented. I should encourage him. I mean, it's not like he knows how much I adore her. I'll tell him to go after such a great girl. They would be so hap-

"Dez! This is horrible! Ally is great but I don't like her that way. She's just too different from me."

Horrible?! Is he crazy?

"Dez! Are you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry Austin."

"What am I going to do? I don't want things to be all weird with me and-"

"Allllllllllllly"

As usual, my day is better as soon as Ally walks in. Even all flustered and nervous because of her book she still looks great.

"Hey Ally. Trish" I spare a parting glance for Ally's best friend.

"Hey Ally we found your book"

**Ally POV**

"My book! I love you I love you I love you." I say as I hug Austin. I'm so relieved. I wrote in my book about my crush on Dez. If it got out I would just die! I don't wanna ruin our friendship..

"Let's go work on our song now Austin."

_*Couple hours later* _

"….. And then he stormed out of the room with his hands over his ears screaming if I don't hear it, it's not true! All because I wanted to write a love song. I was even going to tell him where I got my inspiration." I told Trish as I paced back and forth.

"How weird. I wonder why. Mwahaha let's go ask Dez."

I started to lightly blush at the mention of his name. Trish just gives a knowing laugh as we walk over to his table.

"Ohhhh Deeez. Can Ally and I talk to you?" Trish strolls over causally and plops down at his table.

"Sure, Trish. Sup?"

"Welllll, Ally and I were wondering if you knew what was going on with Austin."

I kind of laugh to myself at the widening of Dez's eyes. Oh he most definitely knew what was going on.

**Dez's POV**

Oh no oh no oh no. I'm just over here minding my own business trying to build a roof for my gingerbread family when Trish and Ally come over. I'm scared. Trish has that glint in her eye that only shows up when she's planning something or is determined to get something. I think she wants so-

"Dez, what's wrong with Austin?"

Ha, I knew she wanted something. Gotta play it cool. Austin would kill me if he found out I told Trish and Ally about us reading her book and finding out how Ally has a crush on Austin.

"WHAT!?" Ally and Trish shriek simultaneously. Shoot, did I say all of that out loud. I have got to stop doing that.

"Dez!" Ally yells trying to get my attention, "What do you mean Austin read my book? I do not have a crush on Austin!"

I try to ignore my heart fluttering at that but I can't help the giant grin on my face as I answer Ally.

"What are you talking about? That passage in your book describes Austin perfectly."

Uh oh. My eyes widen as I realize that Ally didn't know that _I_ read her book too. Still doesn't get that grin to melt off my face. Speaking of, I really have to tone it down. Trish looks suspicious.

"Dez! You read my book too?!"

Ally face becomes panicked as she realizes not one, but TWO of her best friends read her book. There goes that grin. I suddenly feel bad for coming up with the idea to read it all.

"I'm sorry, Ally. We shouldn't have read it."

Ally eyes soften up a little and she gives me a slight grin. Jeez, I got it bad. Even that tiny little grin sets my heart going. I glance over at Trish to see if she noticed the change at all. I guess not. She's currently staring off into space with a calculating grin on her face. Phew.

"Alright, I forgive you Dez. As for Austin, I'm going to go find him and set everything straight. Seeya Trish, Bye Dez!"

Then, wow, Ally reaches up and wraps her tiny arms around my neck. I don't react fast enough and by the time I'm ready to wrap my arms around her petite waist she's already gone.

P!1 End

Trish POV

Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ally likes Dez and, as I've noticed today DEZ LIKES ALLY.

I remember back when Ally told me she liked Dez.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Trish, can I talk to you? It's kind of important.."_

"_Um sure, Als, what's up?"_

"_So I think I um like dajdhjfig"_

"_Wait, what Ally?"_

"_I said I think I like Denfdfh"_

"_What?"_

"_I THINK I LIKE DEZ!"_

_Oh my goodness! Ally likes DEZ?! That's crazy. That's gross. That's- aww so cute! Ally is blushing like crazy. I better make sure this is for real._

"_You THINK you like Dez?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_Okay, Ally, what exactly do you like about Dez?"_

"_Oh wow, umm what's not to like? There are his eyes. They are so gorgeous and wow sooo amazingly kind. Plus his hair just flops exactly the right way. We work really close together on Team Austin, yet, we are really far apart. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze. Ply=us, he's crazy talented! Have you seen the things he can do with a camera?!"_

"_Ally, babe, I don't THINK you like Dez. I KNOW you like Dez. For sure."_

_*End flashback*_

I've got to get planning. How am I going to get those two together? I really can't stand Dez but if it makes my best friend happy then you know I'm going to try my best to make it happen. I'm so zoned out that I almost don't notice Ally give Dez a hug. Almost. Which means I do notice Dez with a stunned look on his face, reach his arms up to wrap around Ally.. About five seconds too late. *sigh* I've got my work cut out for me. I notice Dez glance my way and then grin slightly. Ha, like I didn't notice all that. Dez starts to get up but I think it's time I had a small chat with him.

"Ohhhh Deeeez, where are you going?"

"Oh um just going to put my gingerbread house back in the fridge I think."

"But wait Dez. I wanted to talk to you about some certain feelings that are very noticeable. I know, Dez, and I just wanted to let you know that they are mutual."

To my surprise, Dez makes a slight grimace.

"Trish, I just, umm, well you see I don't like you like that Trish. I'm sorry to tell you but I'm into somebody else. I'll just go now."

I watch as he walks away. I'm so stunned that my mouth just drops open.

**Dez POV**

After that slightly awkward moment with Trish I decide to head back to Sonic Boom. Maybe Ally will be there. I walk in just in time to see Ally and Austin hugging. I guess Austin and her changed their minds. I knew they would be happy.

**Austin POV**

"So you see Austin, it wasn't you I was talking about in my book, it was Dez. I don't have those kinds of feeling for you. I'd rather we just be friends."

"Oh thank goodness Als, I was trying to find a way to let you down easy. Wait! You like Dez?! That's amazing. Ally, you should totally go for it!"

"I don't know Austin. I'm not so sure that he likes me in that way. And if he doesn't I risk ruining the great friendship we all have."

"Ally, you are a beautiful girl. Any guy, besides me of course, would be insane to not want to be with you. Including Dez."

Ally walks around the counter and gives me a great big hug. I see Dez over Ally's shoulder and whisper into Ally's ear, "There he is. I'll just give you two a moment alone."

**Ally POV**

"Dez! Hey Dez over here."

"Oh hey Ally, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, wanted to talk to you. I really appreciate that you were honest with me about reading my book. And I just wanted to let you know-"

"It's okay Ally. I already know. You changed your mind about Austin and decided you wanted to be with him. I'm just glad that you're happy."

I watched as he turned around to leave. I was so shocked that I waited until the last second to walk up and stop in front of him so he couldn't leave.

"What are you talking about? I told you earlier that the entry in my book wasn't about Austin. Never was and never will be. Austin is one of my best friends. And ONLY one of my best friends. I wanted to tell you that the entry in my book was about you. It's always been you Dez. I really like you."

I searched his eyes frantically looking for any sign that he felt the same way as I did. Seeing nothing I walked around him and started to head up to the practice room. I walked up the stairs and went and sat on the couch and let the tears fall from my eyes. I just completely bared my feelings to him to get absolutely nothing in return. I knew it wasn't a good idea. Now our friendship is going to be ru-

"Ally?"

**Dez POV**

Ally likes me? Ally likes ME? ALLY likes ME? This is amazing. I almost walked away from her. I look down to respond to her, she really is so tiny, but she's gone. What happened? I look up in time to see her shutting the practice room's door. Was I really caught up in my head for that long? I quickly rush up the stairs and knock on the door. No answer. I slowly open up the door and see Ally on the couch with silent tears on her cheeks.

"Ally?"

She looks up in shock.

"Dez? What do you want?" she asks as she tries to wipe the tears of her face before I notice.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, it's fine Dez. No big deal. It's fine. Nothing needs to change." She gives me a weak smile.

"But I want them to Ally." I walk towards her and she jumps up from the couch in surprise at my words. "I really like you Ally. I have for a while now. Nothing would make me happier than for us to be together."

"Nothing?"

"Wellll except for maybe this."

She looks at me with a confused look. I reach out and wrap my arms around her tiny body. Her automatic response is to wrap her hand up around my neck. She's so short she has to stand on tip toes even in her tall wedges. I tilt my head and lean in slowly to give her time to refuse. She doesn't. As our lips finally meet the edges of mine curl up in a smile. We pull away and just grin at each other.

"Ally Dawson, would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Welll… Nothing would make me happier Dez," she says with a smile as she pulls me in for another kiss. Finally, I can be happy.

THE END


End file.
